Never Mess With A Thanagarian's Mate
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Just don't do it. Rex/OC


**I don't know where this came from.**

OoOoOo

You should never mess with a Thanagarian's mate.

Really, it should be common knowledge. They were a very territorial and even more so aggressive race. To mess with one's mate would be the ultimate mistake. No matter if that Thanagarian was male or female, it was not wise to lay a finger against their loved one. They would neither forgive nor forget the offender's actions, hell-bent on making them pay.

Rex Stewart, though half human, was still a Thanagarian. And right now, he had murder in his eyes.

Celeste Wayne was sitting in a hospital wing bed, unconscious. Why? Because some thugs drugged and kidnapped her for ransom at a charity ball and her, being in her civilian form, couldn't fight back. If she did, she would risk putting her, Terry, and her father's identities at risk. They had found her, but not before the damage had been done. Rex suddenly punched a wall in, anger coursing through his body. The one time he wasn't with her.

"Keep doing that and she's going to kick your ass for damaging her Tower."

Rex glared at the younger man. "Bug off, McGinnis," he snapped. His girlfriend might be fond of the new Batman, but that didn't mean he had to be.

Terry ignored his comment, leaning on a nearby wall. "Quit it," he ordered.

"The hell are you on about, twip?"

"Blaming yourself," Terry clarified. "She wouldn't want you to and I don't want her to be more stressed when she waked up because you think it's all your fault which will make her feel guilty." He was close with Celeste, she was like the kind older sister he never had (she even helped him with his homework when she was around). Honestly, what she saw in this man, Terry didn't know. He was hotheaded and stubborn. But he made her happy, so he could put up with it.

Rex shook his head. "You don't get it, McGinnis. She _wanted_ me to be there with her. But I had plans. I _should_ have been there."

"But you weren't," Terry pointed out. "And you can't change that. But she doesn't need you moping, she needs you in there with her."

Rex studied him. "You know what, twip? You're alright." And with that, he walked into her medical room.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Dumb dreg."

OoOoOo

Rex sat beside her bed, admiring her from his seat. Goddamn, was she gorgeous. Even with all her bruises (that were taking forever to heal, much to his dismay), she was still the most stunning woman on Earth. He lightly kissed the crown of her head. "Come on, beautiful," he whispered softly. "It's time to wake up. Please." The last part came out more as begging than he intended, but he couldn't help it. He'd give anything to see those mesmerizing blue pools of hers.

As if on cue, her eyes began to flutter open. "Rex?" she whispered, recognizing him immediately.

Rex breathed a sigh of relief and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "It's me, Princess," he assured her. "How are you feeling?"

Celeste was about to say something when she suddenly hissed in pain. "Lousy," she answered, giving him a grin. Her face turned serious. "How are _you_ doing?" Celeste wasn't an idiot. She knew how possessive Rex could be over her at times. She herself didn't usually mind. As much as she hated to admit it, it made her feel safe and protected. It was when he let his anger get the best of him is when she got concerned.

Celeste could vaguely recall a time when they were teenagers walking through the streets of Gotham when some guy grabbed her rear end. She was about to punch his lights out when Rex beat her to it, beating him to a pulp. It took a fair amount of her strength to pull him away from the guy.

Rex's look darkened. "Did they touch you?" he demanded. He didn't even no why he had to ask. Of _course_ they did. Celeste was probably the most physically attractive woman on the planet; any low-life with no morals or values would touch her.

Celeste bit her lip, not knowing how to answer. On one hand, she hated lying to him. On the other hand, she didn't want him to go on a destructive rampage. "No..." Hera, that sounded pathetic.

Rex clenched his fist. He knew she was lying. He could smell the scents of other men all over her. And when they had brought her in, he saw large bruises in her _areas_. He grabbed her face, making her look at him. "Celeste, you know you can't lie to me. They _did_ touch you, didn't they?"

Celeste lowered her head. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

Of course Rex knew it was true, but hearing her admit it was a whole other thing. It served to infuriate even more. He nodded calmly. "Okay then. Excuse me while I go bash their skulls in."

Celeste grabbed his arm. "Rex John Stewart, you will do _nothing_ of the kind!" she scolded. "They're in jail, leave them be."

"Jail's not good enough for those assholes!" Rex insisted. _They touched what's mine. They should die a slow and painful death..._

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Rex, I don't need you to protect me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Her eyes narrowed. "And I am _not_ an object."

"I never said you were."

"You were thinking it."

Rex held his hands up in defense. "I wasn't, I swear."

Celeste giggled and held her arms out to him. "Come here," she beckoned. He readily embraced her, but immediately let go when she let out another hiss of pain. "I'm fine, really."

"Look what they did to you!" Rex cried, pulling away from the hug. "How did you get so many bruises and how have they not healed yet?" Celeste pursed her lips and looked away before muttering something incoherent. "What?"

"Aphrodite's Law, okay?!"

"What the hell is that?"

Celeste sighed. "My only weakness. If my bracelets are bound together by a man, I lose my powers which includes my healing factor." She glared at him. "If you ever tell anyone-"

"You know I won't."

Celeste smiled. "I know." She sucked her teeth. "Ugh, it's just so stupid. Luckily for me though, Hades is working on getting it removed." She kissed his cheek. "Look, I'm fine, alright? They touched me, but they didn't, _you know_. And the bruises will heal in a couple of days." She pecked him on the lips. "It's nice to know that you were worried, though."

Rex looked appalled. "Of course I was!"

Celeste looked at him before sliding over. "Stay with me tonight?" she asked, hope glimmering in her eyes.

Rex readily joined her. "I thought you'd never ask."

OoOoOo

A week later, a story came on the news. "This just in," said the reporter. "Three inmates were fatally injured with multiple broken bones in their cells late last night. When asked about who did this, they responded with something about 'touching what didn't belong to them.'"

Celeste stared at the screen for a moment before her eyes narrowed. "REX JOHN STEWART!"

OoOoOo

 **Again, I had no idea where this came from.**


End file.
